


Sweet Night Wishes, Bright Morning Greetings

by WhiteWolfCraft



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfCraft/pseuds/WhiteWolfCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the streetlight casting the room in soft yellow lighting to sunlight spilling in through the gap between the curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Night Wishes, Bright Morning Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Spain U21 call up in November

The room was dark except for the yellow light of the streetlights that streamed into the room through the gap between the curtains, creating just enough illumination for the two figured in bed, one hovering above the other, pinning the barely smaller figure down against the mattress.

The taller figure bent down and teeth scraped down Sergi’s neck. He gasped, his back arching off the mattress and lips pressed against his pulse point, Marc’s deep chuckle vibrating against his skin.

“Come on,” Sergi gasped, his voice wrecked already, as he struggled against Marc’s grip on his wrists. The lips against his throat curled upwards and teeth nipped at his throat before Marc pulled away, leaning up to hover above Sergi. His brown eyes were sparkling, a shade darker than normal, his pupils dilated.

“Fuck,” Sergi cursed, his heart beating fast. Marc grinned, his teeth a flash of white in the darkness of their room. Sergi struggled against his hold again before arching up, hooking a leg around Marc’s hips to pull him down.

They both groaned when Marc fell down none too gentle, his grip on Sergi’s wrist disappearing as he tried to catch himself. Sergi rolled them over, straddling Marc’s hips and sat up, looking down on Marc.

Marc’s eyes were wide, a grin slowly forming on his lips, his bare chest rising every time he breathed in.  The muscles in his abdominals quivered and Sergi ran over them with his fingers, enjoying the way Marc’s breath hitched in his chest.

“Sergi,” Marc reached out, trailing a hand up Sergi’s arm, over his shoulder and lightly across his throat and neck before grasping the curls there, pulling Sergi down into a kiss. It started brutal, teeth clashing before Sergi turned his head, improving the angle, and took control of the kiss, slowing it down.

Marc’s free hand slowly ran down his side, fingers trailing over Sergi’s weak points that had Sergi squirming on top of Marc, both of them groaning when their groins came in contact, breaking the kiss.

Sergi pressed his forehead against Marc’s, taking deep breaths, opening his eyes to meet Marc’s gaze.

“Hey,” he got out, voice soft. Marc huffed out a little laugh, stopping his trailing hand when it reached Sergi’s hip, fingers toying with the band of Sergi’s boxers.

“Hello,” Marc replied after he moved Sergi off him, rolling them on their sides. Sergi grinned and leaned in for a slow kiss, nothing more than the gentle press of their lips together.

“Sleep?” Marc asked when he pulled away, smoothing a hand down Sergi’s side again, reaching down to pull the blanket up.

“Yeah,” Sergi nodded, his eyes blearily blinking open.

Marc pulled the blanket over them and moved closer to Sergi, tangling their legs together. Sergi burrowed against him, Marc’s hair tickling his face as they shared a pillow, his eyes falling shut.

He felt soft lips press against his forehead after Marc’s whispered “good night” and he smiled, opening one eye to brush his lips over Marc’s, a ghost of a kiss. 

“Sweet dreams.”

 

 

The bed besides him was empty the next morning, sunlight spilling into the room through the gap between the curtains. Sergi rolled over, Marc’s spot still warm, and stretched out. The door to the bathroom was open, the tap running, Marc moving around inside. Sergi smiled and rolled around, burying his face in the pillow and breathed in Marc’s scent.

He stayed there for another few minutes, just breathing in the familiarity, Marc humming a song Sergi faintly recognised in the background. He finally rolled out of bed when he heard Marc brushing his teeth, pulling his low riding boxers up.

“Morning,” he smiled when he went into the bathroom, finding Marc in front of the sink, brushing his teeth. Marc caught his gaze via the mirror and smiled at him, the toothpaste foaming on his teeth and lips. He gurgled something that sounded like a greeting and Sergi laughed.

He stepped up behind Marc and wrapped his arms around him, Marc leaning back against his chest. Sergi nuzzled his neck, kissing a path down to his bare shoulder before resting his chin there, staring at them in the mirror. They were both just in their boxers, Marc’s slightly tanner skin a nice contrast against his own paler skin.

“Morning,” Sergi said again, this time his voice soft. Marc smiled and spit the toothpaste out, rinsing his mouth before turning his head, catching Sergi’s lips in a kiss.

“Morning,” Marc replied after breaking the kiss, his voice equally soft and Sergi tightened his arms around him.

“I’m going to get dressed,” Marc muttered after a few seconds and Sergi reluctantly let his arms fall away, allowing Marc to step away from his embrace.

“Go brush your teeth, you taste horrible,” he called just before stepping out of the bathroom, his laughter ringing through the room when Sergi responded with an offended “hey!”.

Sergi shook his head while he turned to the sink, picking up his toothbrush and squeezing some toothpaste out of the tube, already plotting ways to make Marc pay for that comment.

 


End file.
